


Good Girl

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Bestiality, Body Modification, Enemas, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, PETER IS AN ACTUAL DOG IN THIS, Self-Lubrication, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met Chris in a chat-room for people who enjoyed pet play. It was fine. It was excellent even. He loved how the man gave him orders, how he called him a ‘good boy’ or a ‘puppy’. Soon enough they started skyping, and Stiles jerked off so many times that he thought his dick would fall off.</p><p>When Chris invited him - after months of playing online almost every day - to come and have a taste of the real thing, he was idiotic enough to agree.</p><p>He told his dad that he was going back to college a week earlier after the summer break and then drove to the little town where Chris said he lived.</p><p>Nobody knew where he was.</p><p>Chris was loaded, apparently selling guns payed well, and had all the equipment Stiles could only fantasize of; supple leather collars and mittens shaped like dog paws, nice, high quality plugs with silky, curling puppy tails… The whole nine yard.</p><p>Chris had a real dog too - Peter, a wolfdog hybrid. The animal was huge and black, but he seemed to like Stiles well enough. Soon they were both eating from their respective bowls on the floor.</p><p>It had been the kinkiest, best week of Stiles life. Until it ended. </p><p>Well, more like until it didn’t end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> steters asked:  
> Could you do a prompt where Chris or Peter or Alan (I'm easy) acquire stiles and turn him completely into a broken pup? Get as bad wrong as you want.
> 
> A/N: One serving of bad/wrong coming your way, hon!

He met Chris in a chat-room for people who enjoyed pet play. It was fine. It was excellent even. He loved how the man gave him orders, how he called him a ‘good boy’ or a ‘puppy’. Soon enough they started skyping, and Stiles jerked off so many times that he thought his dick would fall off.

When Chris invited him - after months of playing online almost every day - to come and have a taste of the real thing, he was idiotic enough to agree.

He told his dad that he was going back to college a week earlier after the summer break and then drove to the little town where Chris said he lived.

Nobody knew where he was.

* * *

Chris was loaded, apparently selling guns payed well, and had all the equipment Stiles could only fantasize of; supple leather collars and mittens shaped like dog paws, nice, high quality plugs with silky, curling puppy tails… The whole nine yard.

Chris had a real dog too - Peter, a wolfdog hybrid. The animal was huge and black, but he seemed to like Stiles well enough. Soon they were both eating from their respective bowls on the floor.

It had been the kinkiest, best week of Stiles life. Until it ended. Well, more like until it  _didn’t_ end.

* * *

Stiles had been kept in the dog-crate in the basement for three days. He was thirsty - Chris only came down once a day to ask if he was ready to be a good little bitch, and to give him a bit of water. When Stiles would start to plead or say ‘no’ he would just sigh and leave him there.

He was hungry and cold and stinking from pissing himself. There was a thick plug in his ass and his belly hurt from not going to the bathroom for too long.

He was miserable. 

He tried to flex his muscles now and again; everything kept going numb because the crate was only big enough for him to be on all fours, with barely enough space to turn around.

He wanted it to be over.

Stiles got to the point of just quietly crying, curled up in the cage, when he heard Chris coming down the stairs again.

He couldn’t help the hopeful twist in his stomach. He had been alone for so long. 

“How is my girl today?” the man asked, turning the lights on. There was only a single bulb in the basement, but it was still blinding for Stiles. He whined through his gag.

Peter padded over, smelling him through the bar and then sneezed. Chris scratched him behind the ears.

“I know buddy, she’s a messy little bitch. But we can’t let her out until she’s ready to behave like a good puppy should,” the man explained, crouching down by the crate. He opened the little window and reached in, unclasping Stiles’ gag.

He struggled to get his limbs under himself, lips cracked and dry. Chris held a sip bottle for him, and he drank greedily.

When the water was gone, the man patted his head, uncaring that his hair was matted with sweat and dirt.

“Now, my girl. Tell me, who’s a good puppy?”

 Stiles looked at Chris with wide eyes. He… He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he couldn’t bear another day alone in the basement.

“W-woof,” he managed finally.

Chris smiled.

* * *

The first day out of the basement was exhausting, even though they didn’t do much. 

Chris took him outside, taking his plug out so he could finally,  _finally_ , do his business and then he was hosed off before he was led to the bathroom for a more throughout bath.

After he was clean, the man put a humbler on him; a metal bar that pulled his balls back behind his thighs so that he wouldn’t be able to stand up. He also got a cock cage, new mittens - because the old ones were filthy - and a thick, heavy collar. 

Stiles let everything happen in a daze, his relief of finally being out of the crate too overwhelming for him to put up a fight. 

He got a new plug, this one had a tail attached that looked almost exactly like Peter’s.

He was fed - just a bit, because his stomach has shrunken - and then got a gag that looked like a bone-shaped chew toy.

Chris let him doze on the rug in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Stiles lost track of time. Every day seemed the same, but he thought he’d been a puppy for at least a few weeks.

Every night, he slept with Peter on the dog bed in the corner of Chris’ room. It was a bit crowded, but Peter didn’t mind sharing; curling around him and warming him with his furry body.

In the morning, Chris would start the day by calling him to the bed and making him suck his dick. It was his treat.

After breakfast - that he ate on the floor beside Peter - the man took them out to the large, high-fenced garden to do their business. Chris usually put the end of the hose in his butt and filled him with cold water to flush him out.

Stiles didn’t like that very much, but if he was lucky, Peter would lick his hole afterwards, before his tail went back in.

Then it was playtime.

Chris threw sticks for Peter. Stiles was too slow on all fours to compete, so he practiced tricks. 

He knew a lot of them. His favorite was ‘Roll over’, because Chris would rub his belly and pinch his nipples.

After playtime was over, Chris got to work in his office. Peter stretched out by his chair and Stiles climbed under the desk, holding the man’s cock nice and warm in his mouth. When he was too busy to get up he would make Stiles drink his piss too. The first time he did that, Stiles got really scared and then threw up. Chris beat his ass with his slipper so hard that he was in pain for days.

Sometimes, at night before he fell asleep, he thought that this wasn’t normal. He remembered that he was a person and not a dog, but every day he spent on his hands and knees it was easier to forget it. He couldn’t leave - and it only hurt to think about his previous life.

As time passed, he was given more and more liberties.

After a while he only had to wear the humbler and the gag when Chris wasn’t home. When he was very good and didn’t spill any of Chris’ come or piss and did his tricks flawlessly, he was allowed on the bed for the night, curling up on top of the comforter by the feet of it.

That made him very happy.

* * *

One day, after breakfast, Chris told him that they were going to the vet.

Stiles was anxious. He haven’t left the house and the garden in a long time. Something in the back of his mind tried to tell him that maybe it was his time to escape, but the concept seemed foreign. Chris took good care of him, he played with him and petted him and let him drink his come. Stiles was a good dog, and good dogs didn’t run away from home.

He was loaded into the back of Chris’ car. They drove for some time - the roads were empty, maybe it was Sunday. Stiles didn’t know.

The animal clinic was deserted, there was a bold lettered sign on the door that said ‘Closed’ but a man - Chris called him doctor Deaton - let them in.

Soon, Stiles was lifted up and put on a metal examination table.

He whined at Chris nervously.

“It’s okay, girl,” the man told him, scratching him under his chin.

Doctor Deaton took his tail out and pushed his fingers into his butt, prodding his insides. Stiles had to moan at the sensation. His cock filled a bit, but the cage stopped him from getting hard.

“She seems to be a healthy bitch,” the vet said. He was made to roll on his back, and the man squeezed his nipples, pulling on them and twisting hard.

“Yeah, I’m taking good care of her. But, there are some… adjustments needed for what I’m planning for her in the future.” 

Doctor Deaton hummed, patting Stiles’ belly before searching through the cupboard in the corner. When he came back, he was holding something that looked like a long, closed pine-cone. It was a purplish-red color, and there were some kind of root things growing out from one end.

Chris looked at it with interest.

“I’ve never seen one of those from up close before…”

As Stiles watched, the roots shifted, twisting like worms. It made him anxious, but Chris put a calming hand on his belly.

“Stay,” he said simply.

“Yes, it’s very rare. And expensive,” the doctor added, putting three fingers back in Stiles' ass and scissoring them.

“Nothing’s too expensive for my favorite puppy,” Chris said, smiling down at him. Stiles smiled back, opening his mouth and letting his tongue roll out. Chris liked it when he did that.

“Very well, then,” the vet said, pushing the thing into his ass. It hurt a bit, with all the bumps sliding inside, but it wasn’t too bad. “It will take three days for it to catch. Don’t feed him, and keep his plug in place. He will probably develop a fever, but don’t worry about it.”

Chris nodded, watching as the other man pushed the plug back in, forcing the pine-cone to slide deeper into him.

* * *

Stiles did get a fever. 

He was miserable and his ass kept itching and burning on the inside, but Chris did as the doctor advised. He was allowed to just lie on his favorite spot in front of the fireplace, with Peter curled around him.

It was a slow three days, but on the fourth morning he felt better. When Chris took him out and removed his plug his ass felt… different. Peter got very excited and started licking at him even before he was flushed out. His tongue felt better than usual and in a few minutes Stiles could feel wetness sliding down his thighs.

It was strange and he got scared, but a second later Chris was kneeling in front of him, cupping his face.

“It’s okay, puppy. Everything’s alright. You are just maturing into a real bitch. Peter can already smell it.”

Stiles whined, confused, but trusting Chris.

The man had to shoo Peter away to be able to clean Stiles and when they were finished, he didn’t get his plug back. Instead, he was given a belt. It was leather with a tail attached to the back. There was also a slim, rubber hook on it - as thin as a finger - that Chris put in his ass. It was nowhere near as thick as his plug, but it kept the belt - and his tail - in place.

Things changed a bit after that. His belt was always on, the hook was slim enough that it didn’t have to be taken out even when he was flushed out.

Chris - who usually only fucked his mouth - now regularly reached behind him, fingering his ass until he became wet enough that it squelched. His hole wasn’t as tight as before, either. It always opened up easily, sucking Chris’ fingers almost greedily.

Peter kept close to him too - closer than before -, always cleaning his ass up with his tongue after their Master was done playing with it.

It wasn’t hard to get used to it.

* * *

Chris sat him down one day, after they were done playing.

“Do you know what time it is, pup?”

Stiles panted through his open mouth, cocking his head to the side. He didn’t.

“It’s mating season soon. You have been a very good puppy since I adopted you, but so was Peter, don’t you think?”

Stiles woofed. He liked Peter.

“That’s right,” Chris said with a smile. “He’s been very patient with you. But, now that you’ve grown into a real bitch, I think it’s time that you’ve started taking care of him.”

Stiles whined, confused. Peter - probably hearing his name - padded over, sitting down beside Stiles, tail humping against the floor.

“If you are a good girl, and do what good girls have to - taking care of their studs - I will get your cage off,” Chris promised.

If Stiles was able to move his tail, he would have started wagging too.

He hasn’t come, or got hard, even once since the cage went on right after he was brought up from the basement. He almost forgot what it felt like to have an orgasm, but even the possibility was enough to have his belly squirm.

He could feel his ass getting wet with excitement.

“First, why don’t you give him a little kiss?”

Stiles frowned. Some small - and constantly shrinking - part of him screamed in horror. Chris didn’t get angry though.

“It’s fine, girl, all you have to do is open your mouth and let him get a taste.”

Stiles turned his head, watching Peter with wide eyes, then slowly, he opened his lips in offering. The dog didn’t waste any time, he leaned in, and licked into his mouth, long tongue brushing his palate. Stiles gagged, wanting to pull back, but Chris was there, holding his collar with one hand and his jaw open with the other.

Peter kept at it, lapping at his face, his teeth, the inside of his cheek. Stiles was dizzy. He could feel the floor growing slippery under him from his slick.

Chris pulled back after a few minutes, after he was sure that Stiles wouldn’t fight it, and leaned back in his armchair.

“That’s my pretty little bitch. Come now, suck on his tongue, you can’t expect him to do all the work.”

Stiles obeyed in a daze, gently closing his lips around the dog’s long, rough tongue and playing with it.

They were kissing for a long time.

“Wonderful,” Chris said. “Now, get on all fours and show Peter how sloppy your pussy is for him.

Stiles pulled back almost reluctantly, turning his butt towards Peter who was eager to lick into him. It felt better than ever.

“Good, such a good girl. Part your legs a bit more and push your rump out… That’s it.”

Stiles let himself fall to his elbows, ass jutting out in the air. He closed his eyes in bliss.

“Very good, you really are a needy little bitch. Peter, mount!”

Stiles didn’t know what was happening for a second, then the dog was jumping on his back and there was something poking him in the back of his thighs. He whined, scared, but Peter was too heavy and too strong for him to escape.

“Hush now, pup. You were born for this,” Chris said confidently. Stiles gave a panicked little bark, but then Peter found his mark and his cock slid into him in one smooth motion.

It was amazing.

Stiles felt his eyes roll back into his head as Peter started hammering into him, uncaring of his comfort. His whole body was shaking and he kept getting jostled forward on the wood floor from the strength of the thrusts.

Stiles was moaning constantly, toes curling as the dog hit his prostrated from time to time, making him see stars. Chris was saying something, probably egging Peter on, but Stiles couldn’t understand the words, overwhelmed by the friction and pressure in his ass.

When Peter’s knot formed and finally caught inside him, he blacked out for a few seconds.

He came to to his body literally hanging off Peter’s knot, - the dog having turned around - and Chris kneeling by his side, opening his cock cage.

Stiles whined. There were tears on his face.

“That’s my good girl, taking it like a bitch in heat. I’m very proud of you.”

Stiles gave the man a puppy grin, head dizzy and confused. His cock was rock hard by the time Chris shuffled before him, feeding him his cock. 

Peter tugged without warning, freeing his knot and Stiles came with a moan muffled around his Master’s dick.

* * *

By now, the animal clinic was familiar. Stiles licked doctor Deaton’s hand in welcome after Chris put him up on the table. 

He hoped that he white bandages around his chest would come off today because he was itching.

But the vet didn’t start with that. First, he smoothed his hands over Stiles belly. He wasn’t huge just yet, but there was a definite bulge there. His first litter.

“She’s coming along nicely,” the man commented, taking the time to tug on his cock a bit. Stiles whined. He liked it when his cock was touched - he was only allowed to come from his stud’s knot, but it still felt good.

“Is she still mounted regularly?”

Chris plunged three fingers into Stiles’ ass, showing the mess of doggy come he scooped out to the doctor before answering. 

“Of course. Peter has a big appetite, and you said it won’t hurt the pups. She’s bred at least twice a day. Thrice if she’s willing to lick Peter’s cock until he’s good to go again.”

Doctor Deaton chuckled.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, I imagine she’s a high maintenance bitch.” He finally undid the bandages. “Roll over, girl.”

Stiles obeyed, careful of the pups. When he looked down at his body he gave a confused whine. He had eight nipples. The original two was already a bit swollen - getting ready for him to feed his pups - the six new ones were still flat.

“Oh, that looks great. They are perfect,” Chris said, reaching out and pinching the lowest one on his right side; it was just a bit above Stiles’ hip bone. He whined. Unbelievably, the new tit felt even more sensitive than the old ones.

“Well, if the ultrasound was correct last time, she will need them. It’s not often that a bitch gets twelve pups on the first try,” doctor Deaton said.

“What can I say? My girl is quite special,” Chris said proudly.

Stiles gave a happy little bark in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
